A New Day Has Come
by Sympathy Heart
Summary: A heartwarming story about my custom Care Bears that will take you back to the time of the Civil War. Follow them on their journey that will change their lives forever!


A New Day Has Come

Sparkle Heart was going through an old photo album when she came across an old black-and-white photo of what looked like her mother, Sympathy Heart, and another black Care Bear. She stared at the photo for some time before her mother came up behind her.

"What are you doing, baby?" Sympathy Heart questioned with a smile.

"Looking at pictures," She paused. "Mom, is this you?"

"Yes it is."

"Oh. Then who is that beside you?"

Sympathy Heart took the picture and then sighed. "That's your father, Raven Heart."

It took Sparkle Heart a few seconds for this to register. She stood up and looked her mother in the eye. She had a questioned she had to ask. "Where is he now?"

"Dead."

"Dead?" Sparkles looked at the photo and saw the date it was taken. "1863? But this can't be you if this is the date!"

"It is me. Sit down, Sparkles, and I'll tell you about my history."

This is the story of how Sympathy Heart met and fell in love with the handsome and muscular Raven Heart.

It all began on the fateful day of the Bloodiest Day in the Civil War, the Battle of Antietam Creek. Hundreds had already been killed and still thousands more wounded. A bear with raven black fur was giving orders to his men as the Confederates fired on them. Screams erupted as men and horses fell around him. He had to make a decision: retreat or fire at will. He contemplated this as he loaded his gun. As he did this, time was running out. He fired just as a major attacked him with the butt of his rifle. The major fell to the ground, dead. As the Confederates approached, the black-furred colonel made up his mind.

"Fix bayonets and charge!"

His men rushed forward with bayonets glinting in the sunlight. Battle raged around the creek and fields. One after another men fell onto the blood-soaked ground. Cannons fired explosives into the battalions, destroying many.

The black-furred colonel was running toward a Confederate captain with his saber pointed out. He stabbed the captain in the stomach and watched as he fell to the ground. As he had his back turned a rebel sergeant took that opportunity to attack him, but a Union private saw him and yelled out. "Colonel! Behind you!"

The colonel turned around and met the bayonet's blade in his lower abdomen. He let out a cry that was lost in all of the chaos. At that moment he felt another blade slice his chest. He was in so much pain that he didn't even notice the rebel in front of him, not a yard away. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground after being shot in the inner thigh and groin. The last thing he remembered before he blacked out was rebel yells, federal cries, the clanking of bayonets and artillery firing.

Several hours later the colonel awoke. It took him a minute to figure out what was going on. He found himself on the battlefield with many of his men lying on the ground, dead. He tried to get up, but the pain was just too much. "Help! Somebody help me!" He cried.

Right then a young woman ran up to him. She had light cream-colored fur and was wearing a bloody dress. "We have a live one! Get me the surgeon!" She knelt down beside him. "You're going to be all right."

"Wha…what's going on? Where am I?" He tried to ask.

"Shh. You've been seriously injured in the battle. Now just be still."

"Yes ma'am."

She hurriedly pulled his jacket off to reveal a four inch wound on his chest. It was bleeding heavily and if it wasn't stopped soon he would bleed to death. She ripped off some of her skirt and compressed it against the wound. The wound stopped bleeding a few minutes later. Then, the woman looked around for the surgeon and saw him hurrying over with a horse-drawn wagon full of wounded me. The surgeon stopped the wagon and bent over the colonel. "What injuries does he have?" The surgeon asked.

"He has a deep cut on his chest that needs to be taken care of immediately, but I don't know of anymore injuries." The woman replied.

"Alright, get him into the wagon."

"Yes sir," The woman gently lifted the colonel on to the back of the wagon with the help of the surgeon. "We're taking you to a field hospital so the surgeon can patch you up."

After several more soldiers were loaded onto the wagon the surgeon headed for the field hospital with the young woman beside him. It was a rough trip to the hospital, because the men in the back kept complaining and some screaming. The woman was calm despite all of the commotion.

When they got to the hospital several soldiers unloaded the wounded ones and took them inside. The surgeon attended the Union colonel first. He took the piece of cloth off the wound to clean it. Afterwards, he sent the woman to check on another soldier. As soon as she returned he had another job for her. "Get me some chloroform, now!"

"I'm on it!"

When the colonel was asleep the operation began.

It was dark outside when the colonel awoke. When he looked around he saw the woman's face staring down at him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

He sat up slowly. "I'm sore. What did the surgeon do to me? I feel like I've been kicked in the nuts by a horse."

"Oh. He had to operate after you were shot there. I'm sorry to say he had to remove _it_." She said with a smile.

"What?!" He grabbed the collar of her dress as his eyes grew bigger. He lifted the blanket that was covering him just to make sure she was lying. He dropped the blanket back and glared at her. "I outta kill you."

"I'm sorry. I just like to have a little fun with the soldiers that aren't terribly injured," She laughed. "Hi. I'm Sympathy Heart."

"Raven Heart…I'm a colonel." He replied.

"I know."

He swallowed and continued. "So, you live around here?"

"Yes, just down the road."

"That's nice. So, how old are you?"

"I'm twenty-two. How about you, sugar?"

He stared at her for some time before speaking again. "Why did you just call me sugar?"

"Sorry, I just like to make the soldiers feel better. It's not meant to be intimate or anything like that." Sympathy Heart explained.

"Oh."

When it was dinner time, Sympathy Heart was in charge of preparing the meals. The meal was just some broth with a little bit of seasoning. She distributed the meals to the soldiers that were well enough to eat, and then went to make Colonel Raven Heart's dinner. After she poured the broth into a bowl she put some hard peppermint candy in a handkerchief for him. He was the only one to receive the candy, probably because she fancied the colonel somewhat. When she got to his bed she laid the tray on a stand beside the bed. "Here you go. It's nothing fancy, just chicken broth with a little salt in it."

"Hey, at least that's something. Sometimes when we were out fighting we'd go days without eating," He swallowed some broth before continuing. "By the way, I'm twenty-three."

"Huh?"

"You asked how old I was earlier."

"That's right. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." He finished the broth quickly.

Meanwhile, Sympathy Heart stayed by his bed to listen to some of his battle stories. She found some of them interesting and some rather disturbing. For over an hour she listened to him talk. Finally, she had to get some rest before she collapsed from exhaustion. "I'm really sorry, but I have to get some sleep before I pass out." She said as she stood up.

"Okay. Will I see you tomorrow?" Raven Heart questioned.

"Yeah."

"Alright. Goodnight…Sympathy."

"Goodnight, Raven."

The next morning was a rainy mess. It had started raining in the early morning hours. The roads had turned to muddy puddles and the mud made it hard to travel for the wagons that had to take soldiers to other field hospitals.

Raven Heart awoke when he heard Sympathy Heart's voice at the far end of the building. When he looked toward the front entrance he saw her walking toward him. She smiled when she reached him. "How are you feeling this morning?" She asked.

"A lot better, and how about you?"

"I'm just great. Didn't sleep too well, though."

"How come?"

"I have bad dreams about the war." She seemed smug.

"Tell me. Maybe I can help."

"I don't think you can help me."

"I want to help you."

"Alright," She took a deep breath and continued. "It started two years ago when I joined the nurses here. It was a stupid decision. I never should have joined. Every day since then all I've seen is death and suffering. You have no idea what I've experienced when these poor men are brought in.

"Bull Run was the first really bad battle with many casualties. So many injured. I had to assist the surgeon in a leg amputation. I've never seen a person scream so loudly in all my life."

"Wasn't there any morphine or chloroform?" Raven Heart interrupted.

"Not enough for this soldier. I almost couldn't stand the cries of that Confederate."

"A Confederate!"

"Here we help both sides. It doesn't matter how much we hate them, we still care for them."

"Did the soldier get better?"

"He died two days later. Infection killed him."

"Then, what happened in your dream?" Raven Heart was determined to find out what happened.

"Nightmare. I saw a Union soldier riding into a big battle. I think he was a colonel, just like you. I saw him ride toward the other soldiers. The next thing I remember was him lying on the ground, dead. He was my lover." Remembering the nightmare brought tears to her eyes.

Raven Heart suddenly saw the tears in her eyes and laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, you didn't."

"How long did you know him?"

"I've never met him before, but for some strange reason he looked just like you. Black fur, brown eyes, muscular, very handsome…"

"Quit trying to flatter me. I'm not that good-looking."

"Yes you are. You're the first man that I've met that doesn't have a huge ego. I hate men that are so full of themselves."

"Do you think your…nightmare is trying to tell you something?"

"I don't know. If that's the case, then it means you're going to die, and…"

"I'm your lover."

"How would that be possible? You're a soldier, and I'm a…"

"You're a beautiful woman who's trying to get me back on my feet."

"Do you feel like walking, today?" She took hold of his hand to pull him up after changing the subject to keep things from becoming awkward.

"Only if you help me. I don't think my…well, you know, is fully healed yet." He said, sitting up.

"Of course."

With her help, Raven Heart was on his feet in less than a minute. She had him wrap his arm around her shoulder so she could support him. They headed for the door, but the surgeon stopped them. "Where are you taking this soldier, Sympathy Heart?"

"I'm having him walk around to build his strength back up." She explained nervously.

"Is he well enough to be up?"

"I feel fine, sir. Just a little sore from the operation." Raven Heart put in.

"See? That's why I want you to stay in bed until you're fully healed." The surgeon objected.

"I'm going crazy!"

"Back to bed with you. Come on, now."

"Come on, Raven Heart," Sympathy Heart helped him back to his bed, but when the surgeon wasn't looking she whispered in his ear. "If we're quiet we can sneak out the back."

"Isn't it raining?"

"I've got a horse."

"Where are we going?"

"My house. I'm sure you wouldn't mind staying some place warm and not full of blood and screams."

"Sounds good to me."

Once the coast was clear, Sympathy helped Raven Heart outside into the rain. The rain was getting heavier, making it hard to see. The ground was so muddy pools of water stood everywhere. Sympathy and Raven sloshed through the sticky mud, trying to find Sympathy's horse. They found him standing under a tree. He nickered when he heard her coming. She quickly helped Raven Heart onto the back of the saddle before her. Once she was seated she kicked the horse in the sides. They ran down the muddy road in the downpour until they got to a small house just on the outskirts of town.

"Is this where you live?" Raven Heart questioned when Sympathy helped him down.

"Yes. This is my cozy, little home," She pushed open the door. "Well, what do you think?"

"It's nice. I wouldn't want a big home." He sat down on the couch in front of the window.

She came back into the room with a warm blanket and dry clothes for the colonel. "Here, I'd think you'd want to be warm and dry," She handed him the clothes and helped him up. "I'll leave you be while you change. What would you like to eat?"

"Huh?"

"What would you like to eat, Raven?"

"Anything you want."

"How about chicken? And maybe some potatoes?"

"Sounds good."

"Alright. I'll go fix it while you're changing." She hurried from the room and shut the door.

By the time she finished and walked back into the living room, he was on the couch with the blanket wrapped around him, reading a book that was lying on the small table beside the couch. Without disturbing him, Sympathy went into her bedroom to change her dress. After taking off the wet skirts, bodice, petticoats, and pantalets she put on a dry chemise over her underclothes. She returned to the living room and found Raven Heart still reading. "Dinner's ready, Raven."

"Oh!" He quickly set the book down. "I'm coming."

"Let me help you up."

Once they were settled at the dinning table she began to nibble on a small piece of chicken. Raven Heart noticed and became concerned. "Are you all right, Sympathy?"

"Ye…not really. I keep thinking about that nightmare."

"Please stop, you'll worry yourself sick, and we can't have you sick."

"I'll try."

Later during the evening, after dinner, Sympathy Heart was getting ready to go to bed on the couch since she was letting Raven Heart have her bed. She already had a pillow and a blanket ready. After she made sure that he didn't need anything else, she curled up under the warm blanket and fell asleep. Once again, the nightmare came back to haunt her. She found herself screaming when the part where her lover was killed.

Raven Heart heard her terrified screams and hurried out of the bed. He did his best to hobble into the living room where she was. When he saw her tossing and turning, he made his way over to her. "Sympathy! Wake up!" He gently shook her.

She opened her eyes and stared at him for a minute, then she threw her arms around him and didn't let go.

"It's going to be all right. I'm here. Raven's here," He spoke softly into her hair. She eventually calmed down and her breathing returned to normal. "What happened? Did you have the nightmare again?" He asked.

"Yeah. It was worse this time. I actually saw the colonel, you, die. It was awful. How can I escape this?" Sympathy Heart started to cry.

"How do you know it's me?"

"Because he looked just like you! And…and…"

"You're falling in love with me." He finished.

All she could do was nod. He had said the obvious, and she knew it was true.

"Am I right, Sympathy?" He had a little twinkle in his eye.

"Yes," It came out as a squeak. "I'm sorry. I can't help myself."

"I know how you feel."

"Really? I thought I was just some love struck fool."

"No…Because I feel the same way about you." A smile spread across his face. This is what he had wanted to hear. He had liked her from the start, but now his passion was growing.

"I think I'll be fine, now. You can go back to bed. I'm sorry I woke you." Sympathy looked down at the floor, embarrassed.

"I'm staying right here until I know you're going to be all right."

"I'm fine. Boy, you certainly are stubborn and insistent."

"Then you obviously haven't seen me in bed." A sly look crept across his face.

"Okay. I really didn't need to hear that." She stood up and started to leave.

"I'm just kidding. I've never been with a woman before."

"Don't do that, please."

"I'm sorry, but I had to get you back for your joke."

"Oh. Right."

He pulled her up against him as he sat on the couch. With a sigh she laid her head against his chest, careful not to lie on his wound. "I'll stay right here until you fall asleep." He responded to her sigh.

"But what if I have the nightmare again?"

"Try not to think about it. Now go to sleep." Raven Heart listened to her gentle breathing and stroked her back to keep her calm. Before long, he too had fallen asleep.

Both of them were woken up by a loud rapping on the door. Sympathy hopped up after shoving Raven Heart's legs off of her. She opened the door and found her friend, Pink Love Flamingo, standing in the doorway. "Pinky, what are you doing here?"

"You are in a whole heap of trouble. The surgeon is looking for you." The flamingo replied.

"Why?"

"For kidnapping Colonel Raven Heart."

"I did not kidnap him! He agreed to come with me."

"That's not what the surgeon thinks. Besides, no one's supposed to take any soldier away unless the surgeon tells them to." Pink Love explained.

"So, what am I supposed to do?"

"Take him back and prepare to be punished."

"Is there any other option for her?" Raven Heart came up beside her and laid a hand on her arm.

"Yes. Take him and head west. If you get caught, tell them you're going to Indian Territory."

"What's going to happen when someone finds out?" Sympathy questioned.

"You just get out of here and let me worry about the surgeon."

"What?"

"I'll keep them busy until you get far enough away."

Sympathy Heart hugged her friend tightly. "Thank you, Pinky. I won't forget this."

"I'll meet you two along the way," She looked behind her. "You better hurry."

"We will," Raven Heart hugged Pink Love. "And you be careful, as well.

"Don't worry about me."

Within twenty minutes both of them were ready to leave. Sympathy walked up with her horse and another brown horse. She tied them up so she could load what they could. "Can you ride?" She asked when Raven Heart appeared.

"Huh?"

"Can you ride a horse?"

"I don't think I can. Riding a horse requires me to straddle it and I don't think it would be wise to when my groin is still sore." He smirked.

"We could always tie you to the back like a deer."

"How about 'no'?"

"I'm just kidding! You can ride behind me until you're able to ride. But I'm bringing the other horse for when you can ride."

"Alright. So, let's go." He started to mount up onto her horse.

Sympathy was up on the saddle a few seconds later. "Come on boy." She clicked to the horse and he started walking, with the other one right behind.

They rode for a long time at a gallop to make sure they put enough distance between them and the town. No matter what, Sympathy was not going to let the surgeon find them. She kept her mind focused on the journey ahead. After a while, though, it drifted over to Raven Heart, who was holding on to her waist so he wouldn't fall off. All she could think about was how handsome he was and how sweet his personality was. Ever since the night before when he held her, she knew she wanted to stay with him forever.

"Sympathy, can we stop for a little bit?" Raven Heart broke in.

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

"Then why do we need to stop? We need to get far enough away so they can't catch up to us."

She sounded stressed.

"I really need to go pee."

"Oh," She suddenly pulled the horse to a halt. "Stopping."

He hopped off and disappeared behind a tree. As soon as he returned they continued on their way. By the time they got far enough away, it was getting dark. Sympathy pulled her horse to a stop and tied him and the other horse to a tree.

Meanwhile, Raven was doing his best to make a fire and put up tents. Once that was done, dinner was prepared. It was nothing more than some biscuits and dried meat.

"I wonder what's going on right now." Sympathy mused.

"I don't have any idea. But we better get some sleep if we're planning on leaving early."

A cold wind started to blow out of the north, causing Sympathy to shiver. She had forgotten to bring her shawl and Raven was using the blanket. She finished the biscuit, and after, curled up with her arms around her legs. When Raven saw her shivering he moved up next to her to keep her warm. She was still shivering, so he wrapped half of the blanket around her.

"Are you warm now, darling?" Raven leaned over and quickly kissed her cheek. He realized how smooth and soft her skin was.

"I'm getting warm, but I'm still a little cold." She replied.

"Here," He wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm. "Let me keep you warm."

Sympathy Heart looked up into his deep, brown eyes and knew he was the one for her. He was so caring and compassionate. She wanted him badly. What she really wanted to hear was those three little words that would let her know. "Raven Heart, I can't stand it any longer! You are so passionate that it's driving me crazy. I'm in love with you, and whatever I do, I can't get you out of my mind. You're like a drug that I'm craving. I need you." She confessed to him.

"Sympathy, you're making this hard for me. Whenever I'm around you I just want to kiss you all over. You just look so beautiful. You're like that piece of peppermint that you snuck into my meal that first day we met."

"I'm sweet and spicy at the same time?" She hinted with a laugh.

"Yes, and very sexy. You're also very seductive."

"Really?"

"Yes. You're breath always smells so sweet and irresistible."

"I bet you just want to test to see if that's true. Am I seducing you now?" She leaned her head back to stare at him and pursed her lips out toward his.

"Yes, but I can control myself. I'm stronger than that." He tried to make himself believe it.

"It's not working. I'm turning you on." She was inching closer to him.

"I shouldn't be doing this. I'm a soldier and I can't be involved with a woman right now."

"Don't go back to the war. It's too dangerous."

"Sympathy, darling, I'll be a deserter. They execute deserters sometimes."

"Please no. You'll be hurt again."

"I have to. It's my job." He held her hands up to his chest, trying to make her see.

"But I'll miss you. What if you're killed out there? I mean, you aren't even fully healed."

"I have to, Sympathy."

"No! Please, no!" Tears poured down her cheeks.

This made Raven Heart feel bad for what he said. He thought about what he would do. "Oh Sympathy, please don't cry. It breaks my heart when you cry."

"Then don't leave me to go get yourself killed for a stupid cause."

He let out a heavy sigh and pulled her so close to him that she could hear his heartbeat. "You're making this so hard for me." He stood up and left her sitting on the ground. He hobbled over to a small creek a few yards away. Sympathy got up and walked over to him. She moved around in front of him and laid her hands on his chest. She looked up into his eyes, seeing pain. Not physical, but emotional.

"Raven? Are you okay?" Sympathy's brow creased. She was concerned by his silence. "Raven? I'm sorry I tried to keep you from your job."

He returned her stare. She looked sincerely sorry. He couldn't leave her so he could go fight for something that didn't matter to him anymore. "Come here."

She took another step closer to him. As soon as she did, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up against him. He bent his head down and closed his mouth over hers. Her breathing quickened suddenly. Even though Raven Heart's sudden actions surprised her, she savored the moment. Her lips moved with his until she heard a sound behind her.

"Sympathy? I don't believe it."

Both of them broke apart when they heard the voice. Pink Love Flamingo was standing only a few feet away, watching them.

"Well now. This is awkward," She spoke. "I see why you took him out of the field hospital."

"It's not like that, Pinky!" Sympathy objected.

"Really? Sympathy, do you know you can get yourself shot for behaving like this?"

"Shut up! I don't care what I'm supposed to do. If you were really my friend, Pinky, you'd stay out of my business."

"I'm just trying to help keep you safe."

"By trying to get me into trouble?!" Sympathy Heart practically screamed.

"No. I would never do that to you."

Raven Heart stepped forward to stand beside Sympathy. He laid his hand on her arm. "Pink Love, I'm sure you want the best for her, but I think you need to let her go her own way."

"You're right. I'm sorry Sympathy…Raven."

"That's fine."

Once they were settled down in the camp, Pink Love Flamingo went into her tent for the night. Raven Heart made sure she was asleep before he sat down beside Sympathy. He wrapped his arm around her waist and softly kissed her cheek. He started to kiss her again, but she turned and met her lips with his. She pulled away a few seconds later, laughed, and kissed him again. "Are you going to bed?" He asked.

"Probably. What about you?"

"If you do."

"Raven, you're not sleeping in my tent."

Right then a huge gust of wind blew through the camp, blowing Raven Heart's tent away.

"Okay. I guess you will be sleeping with me. I mean, next to me…not with me." She kind of laughed.

"Um…are you sure you don't want me to?"

"Positive. I don't want children, yet."

"I wasn't meaning that! Geez!"

"Oh, sorry."

"That's fine. But I'll let you know when I am ready." She winked.

"Okay," He stared at her for a second. "That's nice to know."

Both of them covered up in the small tent after Raven dressed in his pajamas. They had to share the small quilt since his was blown away with the tent. They had their backs facing each other since that was the only way both of them were going to fit.

"Sympathy?" Raven spoke after a while.

"Yes, love?"

"I think we might have more room if we face each other, because my face is up against the side of the tent." He explained.

"I think you might be right."

Both turned over until they were nose-to-nose with each other. They were so close to each other that if one of them would slightly twitch the other would see and feel it. Raven could feel her trembling from the wind blowing outside. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her up against him. She snuggled up against him until her face was buried in his chest.

"Are you warm?" Raven Heart spoke in her hair.

"Yes," She swallowed then continued. "Do you think we'll ever get married?"

He pressed his lips up against her hair. "I pray we do. I don't know what I'll do if you weren't with me."

"Oh, that's so sweet. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you think you could get me into the army?"

All of a sudden, he sat up and looked at her. "Are you insane?!"

"What's wrong with me wanting to join the army?"

"You're a woman. They won't let you join."

"I can disguise myself as a man. I've done it before." She explained.

"There's several things wrong with that. One, you've got breasts. That's kind of noticeable."

"I can wrap a bandage around me."

"And two, you look too feminine."

"Nothing a little dirt can't cure." Sympathy was bound and determined to do anything to join into the Union army.

"Sympathy, I won't _let_ you join. You're precious to me." He kissed her cheek again.

"Hey! I'm trying to sleep!" Pink Love's voice rang through the camp.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't disown her." Sympathy growled.

"Because she's your best friend. But I do think she is getting annoying."

"Let's leave without her."

"Alright. I don't trust her."

Early the next morning, before Pink Love was awake, Raven Heart and Sympathy Heart packed up and left. They were still tired, but kept on traveling. Raven was still behind her on the horse when he got her attention. "I think I want to ride the other horse."

She turned around to look at him. "Are you sure you're not too sore?"

"I'll be fine."

"Okay. Suit yourself." She pulled the horse to a stop so he could get off. Once he was settled in the saddle of the other horse they started moving again.

The sun was already above their heads by the time they crossed over into the next state. Raven glanced over at Sympathy, who was gently bouncing as her horse trotted along down the dirt road. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked while riding a horse.

"Are you getting hungry?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"We'll have to hunt. We finished the rest of the food last night." Right then Sympathy saw a squirrel up in a tree a couple yards away. She reached over and grabbed Raven's pistol out of its sheath. She cocked it, aimed, and fired all in three seconds. Both of them watched as two squirrels fell to the ground.

"Dang! Where did you learn to shoot a gun like that?" Raven's jaw dropped.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I don't know how to shoot a gun."

"But you shot two squirrels at once."

"I had no idea that the other one was there."

"I guess we can eat now." Raven laughed.

After they were full, the journey continued. It was a bit windy but they pressed on. Sympathy kept the pace as they climbed a steep hill. At the top, what they saw left them speechless.

Sympathy Heart stood up and headed to her bedroom with Sparkle Heart right behind her.

"Mom, what happened next? Did you and Raven make it to Indian Territory? Did you two get married? Did you…well, do _it_? When do I come along?" Sparkles rambled on.

"Slow down, baby. I'll tell you," Sympathy laughed. "You don't get here until much later."

"Then was I born in the 1800's?"

"No."

"Huh? Then how is Raven my father?"

"Let me finish my story."

Sparkles stood stalk still for a few seconds. "Wait, then if I'm Raven's daughter…that means you two did do _it_!"

Sympathy rolled her eyes. "Obviously."

"I want to hear what happened next!"

"Then let me talk."

"Okay."

Sympathy slipped back into her memories as Sparkles listened intently.

Raven and Sympathy saw a huge valley with thousands of trees. In the middle of the valley was a sparkling lake. It shimmered in the bright sunlight. Sympathy looked over at Raven with a grin on her face.

Raven saw her expression and laughed. "What?"

"Come on!"

"Following you."

They started down the hill, but loud rebel yells caught their attention. Raven turned around and saw many soldiers coming out of the trees behind them. "Sympathy, get off your horse and walk him down the hill. Keep him quiet." Raven whispered.

"Why?"

"Get into those trees."

"Raven, why?" She almost yelled.

"Shh! Do what I say.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on."

"There are Confederate soldiers coming. Now, get your pretty little rear end down that hill before it gets shot."

"No way! There's no way I'm missing out on this!" She pulled a pistol out of one of her packs and cocked it.

"Where did you get that?"

"Got it off of a soldier at the hospital a few days ago."

Raven just stared at her for a few seconds. "Okay, so what I want you to do is wait for my signal before you do anything. Sympathy?" He heard several shots and saw her coming back from the trees.

"Alright, let's go. Took care of that problem," She put the pistol back into the pack before getting back on her horse. "Let's go, Raven. Are you ready?"

"For love? Yeah." Raven walked over to Sympathy.

"You're so hot! Get up here so I can kiss you."

"Let's not get too frisky, now."

"Why, you know you like it when I get frisky."

"I want to see how well you can shoot that pistol." He stared at the gun in her hands, thinking of what she was capable of if they got into trouble.

"You want to see me shoot it through my legs…without looking?"

"Don't get too crazy."

"Are you afraid I'll shoot myself? If that's the problem then you can stop worrying. I don't have anything I can shoot off."

"True," He got on his horse. "So…you ready to go before more soldiers find us?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure that I can handle them. I'm not afraid of 'em." She smirked.

"Oh no. We're getting out of here before you can cause any more damage." He clucked to his horse.

"Damage? Now, you wait just a minute…" It was then that she realized what his problem was. "You're just afraid that I'm better at shooting a gun than you."

Raven stopped his horse and turned around in the saddle. "Come again?"

"You heard me."

He cantered his horse over to stop less than a foot away from hers. "I am not afraid!"

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind being challenged to a shootout."

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into, Sympathy," He pulled out his pistol and loaded it. "A man is always better at shooting a gun."

"Oh. Did I just see someone's ego shoot up through the heavens?" Sympathy chided.

"Do you want me to prove you wrong?"

Sympathy pulled out her Colt, cocked it, and fired right between his legs. He jumped back several paces. "And do you want me to remove your manhood the rest of the way? I'd be happy to."

"No, I'm rather attached to it, thank you."

"Then you've got two choices here. One: admit that I'm a better shot than you. Or two: lose the one thing precious to you?"

"Never!"

She aimed and fired again. "Each time you say 'never' or anything along that line, I'm going to aim closer, "She cocked the gun. "So, are you going to agree?"

"Never." He growled.

Sympathy fired once more.

"Dang, girl! Are you trying to keep me from having children?"

"Are you ready to agree?"

"Remember, you wanted to have my children." He pointed out.

"I guess I just won't have any, then."

"How about we get going?" Raven suggested after mounting back on his horse.

"We will as soon as you admit I'm a better shot."

"Fine! You are a better shot. You happy now?"

"Not yet. First, we need to kiss and make up."

"What?"

"All couples are supposed to kiss and make up after a big fight."

"Okay, for a second I thought you said make out."

"We could do that too."

"How about not now?"

"That works too."

Both of them made their way down the hill at a brisk trot. Raven kept his mouth shut to keep any unwanted conversation from starting. Sympathy kept her eyes on the road so as not to get Raven's attention. By the time they got to the lake in the center of the valley, it had gotten colder.

"Raven, I think it might snow soon." Sympathy called out over the wind.

"Sympathy, its September. It's just getting colder out because it's almost winter."

"I guess you're right, but I need to take a bath."

"The water shouldn't be that cold. Go ahead and I'll set up camp." He grabbed the tent and started to put it up.

"Okay."

Almost thirty minutes later, Sympathy returned to the camp. She was wrapped up in a blanket. Raven noticed that she didn't look too good. She sat down by the fire and shivered. Her skin was turning pale.

"Sympathy," Raven got up to go over and sit down by her. "You don't look so good. I think you need to go down lie down in the tent. You're going to get sick."

Sympathy sneezed several times before almost pitching forward.

"Well, it looks like you're already sick. Come on. I'll get you in the tent."

"I'm fine Raven. I just have allergies." She said, but went into coughing fits.

"Yeah, and I'm Queen Elizabeth. Let's go." He lifted her up, but she collapsed. Raven lifted her up into his arms and carried her over to the tent.

Once there, he laid her down on one of the blankets. She coughed once again as he covered her up with the blanket that was wrapped around her. "Get some rest."

It was almost dark when Raven heard Sympathy go into more violent coughing fits. He hurried over to the tent and threw open the door flap. She was curled up with the blanket drawn up to her neck, and had sweat dripping off of her. She was also shivering. "Sympathy, darling!" He felt her forehead and noticed that she was burning up. "Hang on! I'll be back." He ran over to his horse and got into the saddle. They were galloping off down the road within a minute. He had to find a doctor soon. When he turned off onto a narrow road he almost ran into Pink Love.

"Raven! What are you doing?" Pink Love asked.

He yanked the horse to a stop. "Pinky, do you know where I can find a doctor nearby?"

"Why?"

"Sympathy Heart's terribly sick. She's sweating and won't stop coughing. She needs a doctor."

"Oh dear! I don't know where to find a doctor around here."

"We need to find one."

"Wait! I do know a doctor that lives around here. Let me go get him!" Pink Love hurried off to get the doctor.

It had started to sleet by the time they got back to the camp. The doctor walked over to the tent with Raven and Pink Love right behind him. "Raven, I want you to stay out until I come back out." The doctor instructed.

"But…"

"You heard me."

Before she went into the tent, Pink Love spoke to Raven. "Please, do what the doctor says. We won't be long."

When the doctor and Pink Love returned Raven was almost going crazy. "How is she?"

"She's fine now. She's asleep, so don't wake her up," The doctor said. "I'll be going home now. If she get's worse come get me."

Sympathy's friend and the doctor started to leave when Raven stopped her. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be back. I just have to go get what you need."

"Thanks."

About and hour or so after they left, Raven went into the tent to check on Sympathy. She was softly breathing as she slept. The fever had subsided and she was no longer shivering. He was getting ready to leave when he heard her wake up. "Raven?"

"I'm sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep."

"You look cold."

"I'll be all right."

"Please stay in here so you don't get sick as well."

"But if I stay in here I might catch your cold," He thought about his options for a minute. "You're more important, so I'll stay here with you."

"I should have known better than to get into that water."

"Shh. It's not you're fault. Please go back to sleep," Raven gently kissed her forehead. "If you promise to go back to sleep I'll stay here."

"What if I don't?"

"Uh…then I'll still stay here."

"I don't feel tired anymore."

"Just try. Do you want the doctor to kick my rear when he finds out I woke you up?"

"You didn't wake me up. I was starting to wake up anyway."

"If you really want me to stay with you I will." Raven got down on his back next to her. He had removed his shirt before lying down. Sympathy noticed that his stitches hadn't been removed yet.

"Do you want me to remove your sutures for you?"

"Huh?" Raven looked over at her.

"Do you want me to remove your sutures?"

"That depends. Which ones?"

"I can remove both."

"I don't think so! I'll let you remove the ones on my chest, but I'm not letting you anywhere near the only thing that I cherish. Not after you tried to remove it." He objected.

"I'll be gentle."

"NO!"

"I won't look!"

"Now that makes me feel a lot better! I will lose it for sure if you aren't paying attention."

"Do you want the stitches to grow into your skin?"

"Alright, but make it quick." He had her turn around while he took off his pants.

"I don't know why you want me to turn around. I'm going to see it anyway when I take out your stitches."

"Not for long, though."

"You are so weird," She turned back around after getting a pair of scissors. "Holy moley!"

"Sympathy!"

"What? I just realized how dull these things were."

"Just hurry up."

"Alright, already."

Once she was finished, she curled up under the blanket while he put his pants back on. The next thing she knew he was right up against her, his hand brushing along her side. Sympathy gasped when his hand moved to her thigh. "Your hand is freezing!"

"I'm sorry, darling."

"That felt good, though."

"Do you want me to massage your back?"

"That would be wonderful."

Raven turned over on his side so he could reach her. He realized that her back was so soft, like baby's skin. She was tense from being sick earlier. His hands moved like liquid over her skin. A feeling of pleasure rushed right through him as he finished. As soon as he did, Sympathy turned back over to face him.

"May I ask you something, Raven?" She spoke in a whisper.

"Yes, my love."

"When we have children I want to know what you want me to give you."

"What do you mean '_we'_?"

"Well, I was thinking we would have children after we were married."

"Married?"

"Oh, don't deny it, Raven. You want me. You want to marry me." She was inching ever closer.

"Yes I do."

"When?"

"Now. Right now." Raven's lips found hers in the dark. He could feel her tense up when his body touched her. He wanted her, and he wanted her badly. At this moment, his passion for her was ready to explode from his body and now was the time for that. He was ready to show her just how much he really loved her, and this was the only way he knew how.

The next evening Pink Love, Sympathy Heart and Raven Heart were galloping on to Indian Territory. The distance was great, but they pressed on. A few times Sympathy thought about going somewhere else besides Indian Territory, but she pushed the thought out of her mind. Raven kept staring at Sympathy. After a while Pink Love noticed him. "What's wrong?"

"I think I'm going back to the army." He admitted.

Sympathy pulled her horse to a stop and wheeled him around to face Raven. "What? You promised me that you wouldn't go back. How could you do this to me?" She kicked the horse as she turned him back around. Raven watched as she disappeared into the trees.

"Come on, Pinky. We have to go stop her." Raven started after her with Pink Love right behind him.

"For once, Raven, I believe you." Pink Love commented.

They caught up to her a few minutes later as she was getting ready to turn onto a different road. Raven rode up next to her, reached out and snatched her off of her horse. Pinky took hold of the horse's reins to stop him. "Sympathy, will you let me finish?"

"You weren't finished?"

"No," He turned around to face her. "I'm going back, but I'm taking you with me. I'll do whatever I can to get you in."

"What?!" Pink Love shouted so loud that birds flew out of the trees.

"Yes, but first I'm going to train you."

"Raven, I've learned everything from my brother before he died in Bull Run."

"Okay Sympathy, this friendship is over!" Pinky jerked her horse's head around and galloped away.

"Come on." Raven let Sympathy get back on her horse.

The next few weeks passed by as Sympathy and Raven prepared to join back into the army. Raven had fully healed when they got to Washington D.C. They weren't staying there, but it was a good place to stop and get food and supplies. While Raven gathered up food for the horses, Sympathy had gone to the doctor to get medicine for pain and injuries. By the time she returned, Raven was already mounted on his horse. He smiled when he saw her. "I got you something, love." He said.

"What? It better not have been expensive," She got up on her horse and walked him over next to the other horse. "What is it?"

Raven pulled out of his pocket a gold band. Sympathy nearly fainted when she saw it. "Sympathy, I want you to marry me."

"I most certainly will."

After putting the ring on her finger, both of them started traveling again. Along the way Sympathy had a hard time keeping a secret from Raven. Finally, she had to tell him.

"Oh Mom! What was the secret?" Sparkles squealed with curiosity.

"Settle down and I'll tell you." Sympathy laughed at her daughter, and then she continued.

"Raven?"

"Yes, darlin', what is it?"

"I have something I want to tell you."

"Oh?" He looked over at her.

"Do you remember a while back when we had that talk about children?"

"Yes. Where are you going with this?"

Sympathy sighed. "I'm carrying your baby."

Raven's jaw dropped when he heard her announcement. After a few seconds a smile spread across his face. "That's wonderful! When's it due?"

"In the beginning of summer. Oh, I can't wait."

"Hang on. If you're pregnant you can't join the army."

"But?"

"No. I won't let you."

"Raven, I'll be fine."

"No, Sympathy. If I would have known sooner I wouldn't have agreed to letting you join the army." He sighed.

"But I didn't even know until today. This is not fair!" Sympathy was being indignant. Why should she have to dismiss her dream of being in the Union army just because she had a baby on the way? It just didn't make sense. And Raven was only making it that much worse by trying to talk her out of it. Well, she'd put up a fight.

"It is! Do you think I want to see a cannon ball blow right through you, killing you, as well as the baby?"

"Raven!" Sympathy was shocked by what he had said.

"I'm trying to keep you safe. You have no idea of what I've seen happen." Raven shut his eyes for a few moments, remembering the horrors of what he'd seen during those bloody battles; hundreds of men being ripped apart for a stupid cause.

"I promise I won't get hurt. Please, let me join the army. Please, Raven, please!"

"What about the baby? Something might happen to it."

Sympathy took hold of Raven's hand and looked deep into his eyes. She had to find his trust again. "Raven, would you seriously believe I would put our baby in danger? Let alone me?"

It took him a moment to respond. "No. I do trust that you won't do anything stupid."

"Thank you."

"But…I don't know how you'll be able to pull off impersonating a soldier. I mean, a pregnant woman is kind of obvious." Raven pointed out.

"I won't be that big for a while. Besides, the war will be over by then." She shot back.

"We don't know that. It could be several more years before it's over."

"A girl can dream, can't she?"

"You're right. I shouldn't be so pessimistic."

Sympathy laughed to herself of the idea of what Raven would be like as a father. She found it humorous in a manner. Just the thought of an army colonel raising a child was enough to get her laughing.

"What?" Raven noticed her laughter.

"Oh, nothing. I just can't get the idea of you being a father out of my head. I find it funny." She giggled.

"And why is that?"

"Just the thought of you taking care of the baby is ridiculous. I picture you giving military orders to it."

"I would not. I don't see how that's possibly funny."

"Of course you don't. You're not seeing it from my point of view."

"Alright, moving on…Did you get the medicine we needed?"

"Yes. It's in my pack."

"Good. Now let's get out of this town."

The streets were crowded as they passed through on their horses. They had to keep moving at a brisk pace if they wanted to get out of town before dark.

Dark thunderclouds were gathering overhead as Sympathy and Raven made it out of town. Before long it began to pour down rain. This made the roads sticky with mud. What made it worse was that it was a cold rain. It beat down on them, making it hard to see. The freezing cold wind was causing ice to form on the roads. This would make them very dangerous.

"Raven! We have to get off of these roads and out of the rain. I'm afraid that Dusty and Feather might fall." Sympathy called out above the howling wind.

"I know! I'm trying to find somewhere we can go!" He responded.

"We need to…"Sympathy couldn't finish before her horse slipped on a sheet of ice while going up a hill. He fell to his knees and started to roll over on top of her. She couldn't get away; her foot was caught in the stirrup.

"Sympathy!"

"Raven, help me!" Sympathy screamed.

Raven spun his horse and rode after her. He had to get her free before she was crushed by the thousand pound horse. As he ran after her his horse started to slip, but kept its balance. They caught up to Sympathy and Dusty within a few seconds. "Hang on, Sympathy!"

"Hurry! There's a steep drop-off!" Sympathy was starting to panic.

"Just hang on!" Raven reached out for her as his horse neared Sympathy's. He managed to get his arm around her waist and yanked her free just before Dusty flipped over onto his back. Raven laid her over the saddle in front of him.

"Save Dusty!"

"There's no way I can!"

"I helped raise him from a baby after his mother died. I was there at his birth. You have to save him!" Tears streamed down her cheek. "Please."

"Hang on, love!" Raven kicked Feather to make him run faster. When they got to the horse he was screaming and kicking his legs in distress. Sympathy hopped off of Feather to help her horse. "Sympathy…he's got a broken leg." Raven said after checking the horse.

"No! He can be saved."

"He's got to be put down. There's no way to help him," He pulled his pistol out of its sheath. "Turn away."

Sympathy turned around and started to walk away. When she did, she heard the gun shot that would put Dusty out of his misery. When Raven turned back around to get back on his horse he found Sympathy lying on the ground, out cold. She had obviously fainted. He picked her up in his arms and laid her across Feather.

Sympathy awoke several hours later. Raven had taken her to an abandoned house down the road from where she had the accident. She sat up and saw Raven sitting by the fireplace, reading the same book he was reading the night Sympathy had taken him to her house. He looked up when he heard her behind him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned over his shoulder.

"Glad to see you're awake." He said.

"What happened?"

"You fainted."

"I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for. Go and get some more sleep." He commanded.

"Okay. Will you come to bed, too?" Sympathy asked as she made her way over to the make-shift bed.

"I will later, after I wash my clothes."

"Can't that wait until morning?"

"I want to be on the road early."

"Alright, but don't stay up late."

"I won't. Promise." He kissed her before returning to the book.

"Mom. Who's the baby you were pregnant with?" Sparkles asked.

Sympathy pointed to her daughter. "You."

"Me?"

"Yes, now please let me finish or it will be morning before I do finish."

"Okay."

Sympathy fell asleep under the only blanket that was left. It was lightweight and wasn't very warm. She had to use Feather's saddle as a pillow. It wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but it would have to do. The sound of rain drifted throughout the house. Sympathy found it very soothing to listen to as she slept. Raven finished reading the chapter before falling asleep in the chair.

The weather was cold when Sympathy and Raven woke up. He was waiting on her outside around seven. Everything had been packed up by the time she mounted up on Feather. She looked like she hadn't slept in a month. Her eyes were half closed and had dark circles under them. It looked as if she hadn't even brushed her hair.

Raven was concerned when he saw her appearance. "Are you okay? You don't look too good."

"I didn't sleep well. I had the nightmare again." She responded in a distant way.

"It's been a long time since you last had it. I wonder why it's coming back all of a sudden."

"I don't know, but I swear it's trying to tell me something, like a warning."

"But what is it trying to tell us? We already know a colonel, probably me, dies."

"I'm so confused! What am I going to do? It's driving me nuts!" Sympathy was getting upset over the subject.

"Calm down, darling. We'll figure this out. I'm positive we will." Raven pressed his lips to the side of her head.

"I need to stop worrying so much. It's not good for me or the baby." She admitted.

"Shh, we need to be quiet." Raven got the horse moving down a small forest road.

"Why?"

"I've been ordered a while back to go into Virginia to give a message to Meade. I'm to get the message to him without being discovered. That's why I need you to be quiet so we aren't seen."

"How far do we have to go?"

"A ways, so you might want to do something to occupy yourself."

"Okay. I'll just practice shooting my gun."

Raven turned around and gave her an annoyed look. "What part of 'stay quiet so we aren't seen' don't you understand?"

"Don't I need to practice?"

"Not while we're in enemy territory!"

"Hmph. I could take care of them easily."

"You promised you wouldn't do anything dangerous. Now, you're going to stay quiet, even if I have to tie you up and shove a dirty sock in your mouth."

"Who's sock?"

"Mine. And it will be a two week old sock."

"Shutting up!"

It was a few days later when they made it to Virginia. It was very sunny, but still cold. Sympathy reached down and cocked her gun. When they came to a line of trees she quietly pulled the pistol out of the pack.

"Put it away." Raven said, keeping his eyes in front of them.

"Can't I keep it out in case we run into trouble?"

"We're not going to get into trouble, because you're not going to do anything to get us into trouble."

"What makes you think I'll do something to get us into trouble?" Before he could say anything, she fired her gun after seeing a Confederate hidden in the trees. The soldier fell to the ground, dead.

"Sympathy! Are you just a complete idiot?" Raven glared at her angrily.

"You need to shut up! I just saved your butt from being killed!"

"Confederates could have heard that! Now we have to find cover far away from here," Raven led Feather down a small ravine, so they could hide without being seen. At the bottom of the ravine a small creek trickled over the land. Raven quietly pulled out his pistol and loaded it. "Sympathy, I want you to stay right here and don't say a word. If you do anything to get us seen you had better find a new fiancé." Raven narrowed his eyes.

"Oh! You are so hot when you're mad!" Sympathy cooed.

"Oh, Mom! Did you and Raven make out, again?" Sparkles squealed with delight.

"Okay, you're on your way to a smacked bottom." Sympathy gave her daughter the death glare.

"Shutting up!"

Sympathy got back on Feather once they made sure everything was safe. Once Raven Heart looked around the clearing once more, he mounted up and they made their way back up the ravine. All of the Confederates had disappeared by the time they made it to the top.

"Alright, now we need to find General Meade. Most likely they won't let you into the camp, so you'll have to impersonate a soldier."

"Where am I supposed to get a uniform?" Sympathy spoke up.

"Don't worry. I always have extras," He pulled out a navy blue uniform and handed it to her.

"We're a few miles from the camp, so we'll stop and let you change. Now, when we get to the camp, don't say a word."

"Got'cha!"

Sympathy quickly dressed in the uniform after they stopped behind some trees. Raven turned away to give her some privacy while she changed. She thought he was being absurd when he did this. The whole time, he kept his back turned to her.

"Raven, must you be so absurd?" Sympathy asked.

"Just thought I'd give you a little privacy."

"I don't need privacy."

"I feel better about giving you privacy. It's just how I was raised, and I know I sound stupid right now."

Sympathy had mounted Feather and was waiting on Raven before he even noticed. "Are you coming?"

"Oh. Sorry." He quickly climbed up behind her.

"I can tell we're going to have a lot of fun." She laughed.

They reached the Union camp within an hour. Several soldiers stared at them as they rode by. Raven Heart straightened up his back as they neared the general's tent. He nudged Sympathy in the side with his elbow to get her to do the same. "Now remember, don't say a word to anyone. If they ask who you are, say your name is Clint. That's your last name, and your rank is sergeant major. That's the ranking on your uniform. And whatever you do, don't do anything stupid." He pleaded.

"Why would I do something stupid?" She objected.

"Just don't. Now let me hear your man voice."

She started to speak, put it came out high-pitched.

"I think…what happened? Did you swallow a chipmunk or something? That sounded horrible!" He stared at her, shocked.

"Sorry."

"You know what, just keep your mouth shut and we won't have any problems."

"Fine, I won't say a single thing." From that point on Sympathy was silent.

When they reached the general's tent Raven dismounted and approached a guard. The guard immediately saluted Raven when he saw his rank. Raven returned the gesture.

"Sir, I have some messages to give to General Meade." Raven announced firmly.

"Yes. Go right in."

"Thank you." Raven disappeared inside the large tent. Sympathy could hear talking inside, but she ignored it.

Inside the tent, Raven was talking to the general when a loud shot rang through the camp.

"My God! What was that?" Meade asked.

"God! I'll kill her." Raven said through gritted teeth.

They went outside and Raven nearly lost it when he saw Sympathy put her gun back in her pack. His eyebrows narrowed when he saw her.

"My goodness, that soldier is very good with a gun." General Meade commented.

Raven spun around to stare at the general. "What?!"

"What?!" Sympathy put in.

"Yes. What's your name" The general asked.

Raven waved his hands in front of him and mouthed 'no' to Sympathy.

"Sympathy Heart." She replied.

Raven smacked his hand to his forehead while the general stared at her in disbelief. The camp was silent for some time while they tried to figure things out.

"So, you're a woman?" Meade asked.

"Yes."

Meade then turned to Raven. "You want to explain yourself, Colonel?"

Raven Heart sighed. "She's my fiancée. It was my idea for her to impersonate a soldier. Don't blame her."

"Do you know how serious this is, Colonel? Do you know you could be stripped of your title, and possibly even shot?"

"Yes, but I had to bring her with me."

"Well, we'll let this pass this time, but don't do it again."

"Yes sir!" Raven saluted General Meade.

"Now, I have never seen a woman shoot a gun as well as you. Where did you learn that from?"

"My brother." Sympathy said proudly.

"How would you like to join our regiment? Both of you?"

"Sir, I don't know what to say. We'd love to…but you should know something about Sympathy."

"What's that, Colonel?"

"She's pregnant."

"Oh," General Meade cleared his throat and thought about what Raven had said. "Do you think it would be wise if she still joined?"

"The war will be over before I'm even big." Sympathy interrupted.

"We don't know that, Miss. It could go on for years."

"Please let me stay. I promised Raven I wouldn't do anything dangerous."

"Alright, you can stay." Meade smiled at her. He didn't about the effects of a woman being allowed in the camp, let alone the regiment, but she seemed like she knew what she was doing. But then he remembered what Raven had said about her being pregnant. He hoped she didn't do too much to cause her to have problems. Maybe he would appoint her as the nurse or something along those lines.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Mom, when did you have me?" Sparkles asked.

"Later on. Now, I'm going to skip forward to when we get ready to go into battle." Sympathy explained as she made her bed.

Summer arrived with a bang. The trees were full of bright leaves and colorful blossoms were sprouting everywhere. Raven had managed to buy another horse since General Meade ordered Sympathy and he as part of the cavalry.

Sympathy had trained hard for the past months. Her belly had grown considerably over this time. Now, she was looking forward to the day when the war was over and their baby arrived into the big world. Every day she would practice drills to prepare for battle. As she did so, Raven watched and reported her progress to General Meade. He approved of her work and appointed her to the position of sergeant major. She found this to be a great honor.

One evening, while the regiment ate dinner, Sympathy was off riding. She had wanted time alone to gather her thoughts after a hard day of drills. This was also an excellent time to explore the area. The sound of her horse's, Midnight Star's, hooves clopping on the compacted dirt relaxed her. As she reached the top of a hill she ran into someone she thought she'd never see again. "Pinky?! What are you doing here?" She gasped.

"My God! Sympathy, is that you? You're so…so…" Pinky replied.

"Big?"

"Yeah. How have you been?"

"Great! Raven's taken good care of me. What about you?"

"Grant hired me as a dispatch rider, but I don't get paid anything!"

"That's unfair! Why do you still ride?" Sympathy asked.

"It lets me see what this war is doing to our country."

Sympathy and Pinky were quiet for a while before Sympathy spoke again. "What are you doing here?"

"I have orders for your regiment to be moved to Gettysburg. It's to get out of harm's way."

"Oh."

As Pinky was getting ready to say something a horse was heard in the distance. They turned around and saw Raven galloping up. He pulled Feather to a stop beside Midnight Star. "What's going on?" He demanded.

"Love, we've been ordered to retreat down into Gettysburg, Pennsylvania as a precaution."

"What?! Never! Who ordered this?"

"Grant himself." Pinky responded.

"That stupid coward! If we would just wait a little longer this next battle could end the war!" Raven yelled.

"I know, but Grant makes the calls. We can't go against his orders." Sympathy tried to calm him down.

"Sympathy, you're going to have this baby soon, and that's not good if we get into battle down there. It'll take a long time to get there and if you have the baby you'll be out of action. We need you in the battle since you're the best shot. You killed two squirrels with one bullet and you also killed a bunch of rebels in less than a minute."

"So, what do you suggest we do, Colonel?" Sympathy spat at him.

"I say we stay here and end this atrocious war."

"Well, you're not General Meade, are you?"

"Are you saying we retreat like cowards?"

"No, Raven! I'm saying we go to safety so we don't get more of our men killed." Sympathy was getting mad now. She could not believe that Raven wanted to stay and fight instead of getting away from the danger. He was being rather stupid, in this situation.

"Then I won't go. I'm staying and fighting when those rebels arrive." He started to turn Feather around to leave.

"I'll report you as a deserter if you do." Sympathy threatened through gritted teeth.

He spun Feather around quickly and was up in her face in an instant. "You do and I'll never forgive you."

"Don't you talk like that to my best friend." Pinky yelled back.

"Stay out of this, or better yet, get out of here." Raven suggested angrily.

"Raven Heart, you are a very rude person," She paused. "I don't know why you still want to be with him, Sympathy."

Raven yanked out his gun and aimed it at her. When Sympathy saw what he was getting ready to do, she hit his arm knocking the pistol out of his hand. After, she pulled out her Colt and shot him in the leg. He clutched his thigh as warm blood trickled down his leg.

Raven glared at her maliciously. "What in the heck did you do that for?!"

"I'm sorry, but you made me." She said as she put her gun away.

"Do you realize you've probably kept me from fighting?"

At that moment, Sympathy completely lost it. "Oh, just suck up!!" She got right up in his face. "I'm so sick, and sure as heck tired of you whining about everything!"

"I don't do that!"

"That's it! You can forget about me marrying you."

"What?! How can you be so selfish?"

Tears fell to the ground as the truth burned into Sympathy. It was hard for her to bear; knowing that she would be giving birth to Raven's child nearly tore her in two. How could she ever love a child's father who was so… There was no word to describe him at the moment. Sympathy wanted to die rather than having to live with the memory of the man that she had fallen in love with that gruesome day of September 17th. But she couldn't just end the life of her child like that, so she decided against that option.

"Sympathy?" Raven whispered when he saw her dreadful appearance. He saw her trembling with shock.

"Oh my… Now look what you've done! Come on, we have to calm her down." Pinky shouted as she rushed over to Sympathy.

"What have I done?" Raven whispered to himself.

Over thirty minutes later, Pink Love returned after helping Sympathy. She didn't look too happy when she walked over to Raven. He was worried when he saw her expression.

"How is she, Pinky?" He questioned.

"Better. The baby died, though, but…"

Raven couldn't believe it. He punched the saddle so hard a loud clap rang through the air. "I'm such a… a…"

"The other one's fine." Pinky announced happily.

Raven turned around to face her, confused. "Other one?"

"Yes. The other baby."

"There's two! Well, were two?"

"Yes. The second one is just fine, still inside Mama."

"What'd you do with the other one?"

"It's best that neither of you know," She paused. "And Sympathy is fine."

Raven sighed with relief after hearing that the woman he loved was going to be all right. He still felt bad about the baby they had lost, but the bigger question was would Sympathy ever want to marry him after this? She seemed so mad at him before that he doubted she would. Even though she would probably yell and scream at him, he had to see her.

Sympathy was lying on a blanket under some tall trees. She looked tired, but she seemed relaxed. When she noticed Raven she was shocked. "I'm surprised you're still here." She commented.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"After I yelled at you and shot you?"

"It was my fault. You had every right to after I acted like a fool," Raven admitted. "Forgive and forget."

"Why would you want to stay with me now?"

"Because I love you. No matter what you do." He bent over and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Raven! We've lost our baby! "Sympathy wept.

"No, we haven't. You were pregnant with twins. And Pinky said the second baby was fine."

"Twins?"

"Yes."

"I can't believe it. The other one is okay?" She just wanted to make sure that the other baby she was supposedly carrying was safe.

"Yes, love. Now, I want to know something."

"What?"

"Will you forget what happened between us and marry me?"

It took her a minute to consider, but she finally answered. "Yes. There's no way I could deny you of that." A smile spread across her face. Was it fate, or were they just destined to be together?

Raven quietly left her so he could rest. He had thought about Grant's plan and decided it was best if he obeyed orders. This was a job he didn't want to lose. By the time he got back to his horse Pink Love was getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going, Pinky?" He asked.

"I've got to deliver these to Meade."

"Why don't I deliver them for you?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I'll see you around then." And with that she was gone.

A week after General Meade received the orders his entire regiment was on the move for Gettysburg. General Meade, Raven and Sympathy were riding up front in the cavalry. Sympathy was recovered from her ordeal, but was still sulking from losing one of her children. Raven tried to comfort her along the way, and it helped a little, because it was something about his touch and comforting words that made her relax. But, little did they know, they were about to face one of the scariest days they would ever see.

Their journey would take them several days to reach the town of Gettysburg in Pennsylvania. After Antietam the soldiers thought nothing of Gettysburg. They just thought they would be resting there, but they had no idea they would be in a huge battle against General Robert E. Lee, himself.

"General," Raven spoke, "Why do we have to go to Gettysburg?"

"I am to replace Hooker." General Meade replied.

"Oh. I was just wondering."

General Meade's army arrived in Pennsylvania at the end of June. They had just enough time to get things together before Pink Love showed up with a message from the general. After hearing the news he sent out two brigades of cavalry, both of which didn't include Raven Heart or Sympathy Heart. When they returned they brought news that Lee had started to push Union troops out of the town and into the hills. It looked like July 1st and 2nd was turning out to lead to something even bigger.

"Alright men… and lady!" General Meade called out after catching note of Sympathy, "We are needed in this battle. I know this wasn't supposed to be a battle, but Lee has pushed us to one. No matter what happens you are all very brave. Now, tomorrow is when we are going in, so be ready. Get some rest everyone.

The next morning the army awoke to a warm, sunny day. In the distance they could hear the yells of men and the explosions of cannons. This was to be an eventful day.

Raven Heart was fastening the buckle on Feather's girth strap when Sympathy rode up. She was dressed in the handsome navy blue uniform of the Union. Fastened to her side was a saber and it glistened in the sunlight. Hidden in a pouch was the Colt that she had gotten off of the soldier so many months ago.

As they rode out to the large ridge just outside of town, Sympathy kept fidgeting in her saddle. Raven noticed and laid a hand on her arm. When she looked up at him he was looking at her with the brown eyes that she loved. He was concerned.

"You okay, love? You seem a bit anxious." Raven questioned.

"No, I'm scared. I'm afraid we're going to die in this battle." She explained while thinking about what was coming.

"Don't be. We're going to be all right."

"I love you, Raven."

He turned his attention back to her. "Don't you say that. We're going to get out of this alive." He scolded softly and kissed her cheek.

As they neared the top of the ridge a scene of horror unfolded in front of them. Thousands of men shooting at each other, cannons firing deadly explosives into enemy lines, hundreds of cries for help emitted over the commotion. All of this brought back a painful memory for Sympathy. She realized that this was what her nightmare was. It was this very battle. She pulled her horse to a sudden stop and reached to grab Feather's reins. He stopped and pranced on the spot.

Raven was shocked by her sudden actions. "Sympathy, what are you doing?" He demanded.

"This is my nightmare! It's this very battle!" She shouted.

"What?"

"You're going to die today, Raven!" She stopped talking suddenly. "No you're not, because I'm not going to let you go out there."

"We have to follow orders, Sympathy. I'm not going to die." He reassured her.

"Raven! Sympathy! Get back in line! General Meade ordered.

They lined up at the top of the ridge, awaiting the enemy below. They were atop a ridge that earned its name, Cemetery Ridge. Sympathy watched as thousands of rebels swarmed into a line for a charge. Down below, they saw General Pickett ordering his men to charge.

"Charge!" He yelled.

Thousands of rebels rushed towards Cemetery Ridge, carrying there rifles with bayonets pointed forward. Union troops shot as they neared the ridge. At the bottom was a fence where the soldiers were climbing over. As they did so they were shot by the battalion on the ridge. Sympathy watched as men fell to the ground. Before long General Meade's voice brought her out of her daydream.

"On my command, cavalry."

Raven leaned over and whispered in Sympathy's ear, startling her. "If I should fall I want you to keep going. I want you to finish this and go on to have our baby."

"I'm so scared." Her voice wavered.

"Shh. You'll get through this… alive." He leaned over and quickly kissed her.

"Cavalry! Charge!" General Meade's voice rang over the ridge.

Sympathy tightened her reins as her horse surged over the ridge beside Raven and Feather. Towards the bottom she saw Raven pull out his saber and did the same. The cavalry met a sea of gray artillery men in an explosion of smoke. Horses fell all around as Sympathy swiped at rebels. By the time she jumped over the fence at the bottom she turned around to look for Raven. The last time she'd seen him he was fighting off a Confederate cavalryman. Her heart stopped when she saw Feather on the ground. Where was Raven? "Come on!" She kicked her horse as hard as she could until they were plowing back through the mass of blue and gray. She found him a few feet with a bullet wound to his chest. "Raven Heart!" Sympathy scrambled off her horse and rushed over to his side. "Oh my…"

"Sympathy… Get away from here. Go west." He struggled to speak.

""No. I won't leave you here." She started to cry. Raven reached up and gently brushed away a tear from her cheek.

"Yes. Go."

"I won't let you die. Not here."

"Hey. Look at me," He turned her head so she was forced to look him in the eyes. "You've got a baby to take care of, and you can't if you don't leave me."

"I need you to help me. I can't do it by myself."

"Yes, you can."

"No."

"You saved me after Antietam. I thank you for that. You stayed with me and promised to marry me. You gave me a child," he chuckled. "You even kicked my rear at shooting a gun."

This made her smile. "I'll do it again if you let me get you out of here."

"No. I've lived a good life and now it's time for me to go."

"Don't. Hang on just a little longer." Sympathy started to panic as she looked around for anyone to help her. She stopped her searching when she felt his lips on her cheek.

"I love you, darling." Raven's words faded as he slipped out of consciousness.

"Raven! Raven Heart! Don't close your eyes! Look at me! Look at me, Raven!" Sympathy joined her lover a few minutes later as a rebel bullet drove its course through her. Everything became silent as Sympathy Heart's life went to its home in the sky, wind, earth… eternity.

"Mom, you died with my father?" Sparkle Heart was crying as the truth settled in her.

"Yes." Sympathy's mind wandered.

"Then… how…?"

"That's between me and God," She looked out the window at the sparkling snow gently falling to make a blanket on the icy ground. "Get some sleep, Sparkles. Tomorrow is a new day."

"Alright, Mama. Goodnight." Sympathy kissed her daughter's forehead before she disappeared up the stairs.

The next morning, Sparkles awoke to see ice crystals on her window. After washing her face and pulling on her baby blue housecoat she rushed downstairs. The smell of cinnamon rolls wafted through the air. Sparkles stopped at the bottom of the stairs when she saw someone sitting next to her mother at the kitchen table. Sympathy smiled at her and stood up.

"Sparkles, come here. I want you to meet someone."

Sparkles was hesitant as she made her way over to the two. She noticed that his fur was as black as a raven's. Brown eyes seemed to smile when he saw her.

"Sparkles, meet your father…Raven Heart."

Raven stood up so Sparkles could make sure he wasn't going to hurt her.

"Daddy." Sparkles hugged him tightly as his arms enfolded her Father and daughter had finally met.

"So…what's next?" Sympathy asked once she had their attention.

Raven wrapped his arm around her and quickly kissed her. "I don't know. It's a new day, so let's just enjoy it."

"Sounds grand."

"Mom, you said you would kick his butt again in another shootout." Sparkles reminded her.

"That's right. You think you can, darlin'?" Raven taunted.

"I've still got my Colt. Let's go!"

The three of them walked out into the sunshine on the very spot where Sympathy and Raven first met on that bloody day of September 17, 1862.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, love?"

"Will you tell me your story of the Civil War? I mean, when you joined and everything?"

"Yes. I'll tell you all the way until I died." Raven began his long history of when he was a Union colonel back in the Civil War.

To be continued in…

I'm Alive


End file.
